This invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge mounting plate for the mounting of a door of furniture or the like.
When a door is pivotally mounted by hinges, it is necessary to retain the relationship between a supporting wall such as a door mounting frame or the like and the door, namely between an entrance and the door in a desired state.
If an error occurs at the mounted door or the supporting wall member, it is further necessary to adjust the mounting of the door to accurately retain the adjusted state.
In order to satisfy the aforementioned conditions in the relative relationship between the supporting wall and the door, the conventional hinge mounting plate is longitudinally, laterally and elevationally adjustable by the combination of a plurality of components.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the known conventional hinge mounting plate consists of a base plate 2 directly mounted on supporting wall 1 and perforated with long slots 3 in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, and clamped to the wall 1 by wooden screws 4, and a control plate 5 superimposed on the surface of the base plate 2. Lugs 6 and recess grooves 7 are so formed at the control and base plates 5 and 2, in the direction at a right angle with respect to the longitudinal direction so as to engage with each other in an attitude such that the control plate 5 is engaged at desired position. Flush head screws 9 are inserted into long holes 8 formed in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction at the control plate 5 to be fastened into the base plate 2 for clamping it to the base plate 2. A hinge supporting arm 10 is superimposed on the control plate 5 and perforated with a long hole 11 in longitudinal direction for guiding the control plate 5 longitudinally, a clamping screw 12 inserted into the hole 11 to clamp the supporting arm 10 to the control plate 5, and an adjusting screw 13 is fastened to the arm 10 for elevationally controlling the arm 10 with respect to the plate 5 opposite to the surface of the control plate 5.
Such a hinge mounting plate can be longitudinally adjusted with respect to the control plate 5 at the hinge supporting arm 10 in the direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction at the base plate 2 with respect to the control plate 5 when the screw 9 or 12 is loosened, and is laterally adjusted with respect to the control plate 5 at the hinge supporting arm 10 by adjusting the screw 13 so that the screw 12 is loosened.
The hinge mounting plate can be adjusted in elevation in the direction designated by arrows a--1' solely by the use of screw 9, but it is necessary to adjust both screws 12 and 13 when adjusting longitudinally or laterally as designated by arrows b--b' or c--c' so that the adjusting operation is complicated. In addition, since it is difficult to simultaneously loosen or tighten both the screws 12 and 13, it is necessary to adjust, for example, in one direction while retaining the hinge in the other direction without displacement. However, it can be easily and finely adjusted with the consumption of a long time in the adjustment even though there is difficulty in the accurate adjustment.